


Dried flowers and fairy dust

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Human!Chan - Freeform, M/M, Selkie!Changbin, fairy!felix, fairy!jisung, werewolf!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Felix is a glittery mess with a huge crush on a very ordinary human boy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 300





	Dried flowers and fairy dust

The bell above the door chimed and Felix startled in surprise, not expecting the sound. The flower shop is empty and they rarely have customers during the day, unless it’s older people looking to buy bouquets for friends and family. He lifted his gaze from the logbook, closing it just as he opened his mouth to speak but then he paused, smile stretching on his lips instead.

Familiar black hair just barely peeking out from under the black hood and tired eyes looked at Felix.

“Chan!” he said, voice maybe a bit too loud and a bit too excited.

“Hey Felix,” Chan said, rubbing his eyes as he reached the counter.

“Do you need a chair?” Felix asked, raising an eyebrow before looking Chan up and down. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep standing.”

Chan looked terrible. Don’t get Felix wrong, Chan was still handsome, but he looked worn out and maybe he was swaying as he stood there as well. Case and point was that Chan looked like he needed at least twenty-four hours of sleep to recover.

“If I only could,” Chan said, mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’ when Felix brought him a chair. “I don’t know why, I just keep tossing and turning when I try to sleep these days,” he said, rubbing his eyes again. “Did you dye your hair?”

“I- Oh, yes actually I did,” Felix said, running a hand through his now dusty pink hair. He studied Chan’s expression for a moment. “Do you like it?”

“It looks nice on you,” Chan said, and Felix couldn’t stop his cheeks from warming up. “You look cute.”

It was as if his cheeks were on fire. When did he become like this?

“Thank you,” he said, spinning around before Chan could see how red his face was. Maybe Chan was too tired to even think about it. Felix almost hoped he was too tired right now.

“What are you doing?” Chan asked as Felix began to rummage through the shelves.

“I might have something for sleep,” Felix said.

It wasn’t a lie. The working in a shop owned by a fairy came with perks. For once, Felix could keep his stash of flowers from The Endless Fields in the back, in case he needed them for whatever reason. The current situation was enough reason for him to look for it.

“Hey, I’ve always wondered something,” Chan said as Felix continued to look through the cupboard. When Felix hummed, urging Chan to continue, he spoke again. “Why do you have such odd opening hours? Who even comes here at nighttime?”

Felix was this close to replying ‘vampires’, but he didn’t. That would have been stupid.

“We mostly just do orders and people don’t really have time to come and pick up their orders during the day, due to working so it just made more sense to keep open late. And honestly, a lot of people come here during the evening to buy a single rose or something to their date,” Felix explained. Technically it wasn’t a lie. He just left out the magical beings part of it.

“Oh.” Chan nodded to himself. “I guess that makes sense.” He looked at Felix, eyebrow raised. “And you don’t mind working late? Don’t you want to meet up with friends outside work?”

“I only work four days a week, remember?” Felix said with a smile. The smile grew even bigger when he found what he was looking for. “I have a whole day dedicated to just friends and family.” The family part was a lie. He hadn’t seen his family in years. Not since he had decided to move to the human world. “But it does get a bit tiring sometimes. I’m not made to be up late much.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Chan said, rubbing his eyes just as Felix placed a small bag in front of him. “What is this?”

“It’s… uhm, it’s called Moon tea.” That was a lie, but Chan didn’t need to know that. “I got some with me from home. My mother used to make it for me when I struggled to sleep.” That wasn’t a lie.

“Oh.”

“I don’t know if it’ll work for you but maybe give it a go?” Felix said, his heart stuttering in his chest when Chan brushed his fingers over Felix’s as he took the bag of tried petals. “Maybe put some honey in it too, it tend to be a bit bitter.”

“Some honey, got it,” Chan mumbled, turning the plastic bag around to look at the content. “I’ve never seen flowers like this.”

“Yeah, pretty rare around here I’ve heard,” Felix said, hoping Chan wouldn’t ask anything more about the flowers. “They work wonders though.” Well, duh, they’re magic. “And you really need some good rest.”

“I really do,” Chan said, humorless laugh slipping past his lips and he rubbed his eye. He took a deep breath and stood up, the bag of dried flowers in his hand. “Thank you so much, Felix. I really hope this will work.”

“I know it will,” Felix said with a smile. “But please come by tomorrow and let me know how it worked.”

Was this an excuse to see Chan again? Maybe it was. What about it?

“I’ll come by tomorrow anyway,” Chan said, smile tugging on his lips. “I like coming by here.”

“Oh.”

Maybe Felix’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chan said, his ears turning pink.

Felix cleared his throat and nodded, feeling his cheeks becoming warm.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Felix,” Chan said, offering Felix a little wave of his hand. “Thank you so much.”

The ‘you’re welcome’ died on Felix’s lips and all he could do was to watch Chan walk out the door, the bell chiming softly.

  
  
  


“So wait,” Jisung said, raising his hands to halt Felix’s ramblings. “Back it up right there, sunny boy.”

Felix kicked Jisung under the table and Jisung winced.

“I’m just- Wait. You gave magic flowers to a mundane?” Jisung said after recovering from the kick to his shin. Some of his dark blue hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it away from his forehead before leaning back in his chair. His arms were crossed over his chest and he narrowed his dark eyes when Felix nodded. “Why? You know we’re not really supposed to influence the mundanes directly like that.”

“I know, I know,” Felix said with a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair. “It wasn’t anything big and it’s not like I just gave away the location of Excalibu-”

“You know where that is?!” Jisung asked, eyes widening.

“Yes?” Felix frowned. “Don’t every fairy know that?”

“Dawn court fairies may,” Jisung grumbled as he turned to stare into his cup of hot chocolate. “Dusk court fairies don’t. As far as I know at least.”

“Oh.”

“So, anyway. Magic flowers.”

“Yes.”

“What type of flower was it?” Jisung asked, looking up from his cup. “Not a sunbringer I hope.”

“You really think I would gift a mundane a sunbringer flower? Do you think that lowly of me?”

“I’m just worried you may have done something in a moment of poor judgement because of your… infatuation with a mundane boy.”

“Shut up,” Felix muttered, lowering his head in shame as his cheeks heated up. “I’m not infatuated with him.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “You just talk about him all the time and gush about how handsome and nice he is.”

“He is nice!” Felix protested. When Jisung just hummed, seemingly not very impressed, he narrowed his eyes. “Not like you’re much better with that selkie boy.”

“Hey! That ’selkie boy’ has a name and it’s Changbin!” Jisung said. “And I don’t have a crush. That’s absurd.”

“Sure, sure.”

“It’s true!”

“I don’t believe you one bit,” Felix said, grin stretching on his lips as Jisung pouted. “Speaking of…” He trailed off and turned his attention to the door to the café.

“What?” Jisung asked, looking around before twisting in his chair to look towards the door.

It took about thirty seconds before the door opened and in stepped a familiar man. Pale blond, almost white hair with a black undercut, round face with a strong chin and sleepy looking eyes scanning the café.

Jisung let out a yelp as Changbin’s gaze landed on them.

“You need to stop that, it freaks me out!” Jisung hissed, turning back to Felix. “It’s super creepy.”

“I saw him pass the window. Not like I’m a seer or anything,” Felix retorted, rolling his eyes. “Hi, Binnie,” he greeted when Changbin reached their table. “How are you?”

“I’m good, I’m good,” Changbin said, giving Jisung a long, confused glance. “What’s happening here?”

“Felix gave magic flowers to a mundane,” Jisung said before Felix could embarrass him further.

“I-”

“Is it that human who keeps stopping by the flower shop?” Changbin asked, cutting Felix off.

“Ye-”

“The one you keep gushing about?”

“I don’t gush about him!” Felix protested, his cheeks flaring up when Changbin rolled his eyes.

“Sure you don’t,” he said, earning a low, agreeing ‘hah’ from Jisung.

“Shut up, Jisung,” Felix mumbled, palms on his cheeks in a feeble attempt to hide his red face. “I don’t gush about him.”

“You just talk about how handsome he is, how kind he is and how much you like it when he stops by the shop,” Changbin said, raising an eyebrow and a grin tugged on his lips when Felix let out an embarrassed whine. “You can’t really hide that crush of yours. It’s too obvious.” He observed Felix for a moment with those big, dark eyes and Felix pouted. “Having a crush isn’t a bad thing, Felix.”

“I- Okay, fine,” Felix said, his face growing even warmer. Had his wings been visible, they would have been fluttering nervously and getting fairy dust everywhere. “Maybe I have a bit of a crush on him.”

“Acknowledging is the first step,” Jisung said.

Felix just stared, eyes slowly narrowing. How dare he say that? He had no rights to say that!

“So, how are you planning to progress from here?” Changbin asked, seemingly obvious to the staring match between the squinting Felix and the nervous Jisung. “Have you told him about… yourself?”

That broke Felix’s intense staring match and he turned to Changbin, shoulders slumping. “No.”

“I don’t know the rules for you, but for selkies we’re free to share our real selves with mundanes as long as we trust them.”

“We’re free to share our true form and all that with mundanes,” Felix mumbled. “We’re just not supposed to meddle too much in mundane affairs with our magic.”

“Makes sense,” Changbin mused. “Maybe you should start by telling him what you are?”

“I- Wait- I can’t-” Felix sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence. He just gave up. “As far as I know, he knows absolutely nothing about this world. What if I scare him?”

“How are you going to scare him?” Changbin asked, looking extremely unimpressed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You scatter fairy dust everywhere when you’re excited, that’s about the scariest thing you can do.”

“Oh no,” Jisung said dramatically. “Imagine having to clean all that up.”

“Shut up, Jisung,” Felix said, kicking Jisung under the table again. “I just- What if he thinks it’s weird? I’m a glittery mess with two giant butterfly wings on my back sometimes.”

“I mean- Glittery mess, yes, sometimes, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing,” Jisung said, the teasing grin long gone and he looked serious. “I’ve never met him so I can’t tell what’s the best course of action, but you should just tell him. It will make everything much easier in the end.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Felix said, staring down into his drink. He thought for a moment.

He and Chan had been friends for quite some time, ever since Minho introduced the two of them to each other. Back then, Felix was still new to the human world and he had yet to find work. Chan was very nice and open-minded. He wouldn’t think badly of Felix if Felix told him what he was.

“I’ll tell him,” Felix finally said and Jisung grinned widely.

“That’s my boy.”

Felix’s heart drummed nervously in his chest. Everything would be fine. He was sure of it.

  
  
  


The bell chimed and Felix’s heart rate went up immediately. There were only two people who came to the shop at this hour, and since Mrs. Hong was down with a bad case of moon fever, it could only mean one thing.

“Chan,” Felix said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible as the human entered the store. The door closed behind them, the enchanted glass of the storefront once again protecting everything magical from the outside world.

“I don’t know what kind of tea you gave me, but that really helped,” Chan said as he sat down at his usual chair on the side of the counter. He looked way better than he had the day prior. There was still traces of exhaustion on his face, but he looked much better and the spark in his eyes were back.

Felix’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Did it help?” he asked, even though he knew it had helped. Moon petals always helped to soothe the worried mind and calm the racing heart.

“It was like magic,” Chan said, seemingly obvious to the way Felix froze up for a moment.

“Magic, yes,” he said, adding a stiff laugh after. Oh god he was going to mess everything up. What was he doing? Felix, he told himself, get a grip of yourself.

“Are you okay, Felix?” Chan asked, his jovial expression becoming worried as he studied Felix closely.

“I’m… I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind…” Felix said, rubbing the back of his head. He licked his lips nervously, looking around the shop. “Would you mind helping me getting an order ready?” he asked, changing the subject in the hopes of distracting Chan.

“Oh, sure,” Chan said.

Felix quietly handed Chan a pair of gloves and the two of them moved over to the part of the store where the single flowers were kept.

“So, who is this for?” Chan asked as Felix handed him the first flower, a primrose.

“A wa-” Felix paused, clearing his throat. He couldn’t just tell Chan the bouquet was for a water nymph to give to their demon partner. “Someone who is proposing to their partner,” he said. If Chan had noticed the almost slip up, he didn’t say anything. “It’s a bouquet full of love. They didn’t specify exactly what flowers they wanted, just not twenty-one roses.”

“Oh.” Chan frowned in confusion when Felix handed him more flowers, a white carnation and a pansy. “That’s a very specific number of roses.”

“Well.” A smile stretched on Felix’s lips as he added a white and a red rose to the bouquet. “I have to be the flower nerd here, but the number of red roses has different meanings.”

“They do? I mean, I knew about flower meanings but I didn’t know that the number of roses changed the meaning of them.”

“It does.”

An aster flower was added to the bouquet.

“So what does twenty-one red roses mean then?”

“It means ‘I’m dedicated to you’,” Felix said, his cheeks heating up a bit in embarrassment and he turned to focus on the flowers.

“That’s a very sweet message,” Chan said and Felix hummed in agreement.

The silence lingered as Felix finished up the bouquet with a blue satin band and placed it to the side. Felix mind was going a hundred miles an hour, and he suddenly felt hyper aware about everything he or Chan did.

“Chan,” he said, breaking the silence. He spun around after having placed the bouquet behind the counter, waiting to get picked up. “I need to tell you something.”

Chan gave him a long, curious look. “Nothing bad I hope? You look very serious.”

“I- No, it’s nothing bad. I promise.”

Chan didn’t look convinced and Felix’s heart was running wild in his chest. If he wasn’t careful, his wings would pop out at any second just because he was nervous.

Oh god. His wings. What would Chan think about his wings. They were smaller than the average fairy’s and always gave off way too much fairy dust. He would think they were ridiculous. Maybe this was a bad idea. No, wait, scratch that, this was a bad idea.

“Earth to Felix?” Chan said, waving a hand in front of Felix’s face. A soft smile stretched on his lips when Felix’s eyes focused again. “There you are. Lost you for a second there, Lix.”

Lix. Felix’s heart was about to break in half. He couldn’t do this anymore. Chan was too sweet and Felix felt as if his chest was about to burst.

“I like you!” he blurted, way too loud. And then he stared.

That wasn’t what he was going to tell Chan.

Chan blinked, tilting his head ever so slightly as he looked at Felix.

Felix panicked.

“I mean- I- No, wait- This-”

“Felix,” Chan said, reaching out to take Felix’s hand. His hands were so warm as he held onto Felix. Felix was going to die, right there and then. “You need to take a few deep breaths.”

He inhaled deeply to demonstrate and Felix just wordlessly followed him.

“I like you too,” Chan said.

Felix choked on air.

“You- what?”

“I like you,” Chan said, smile stretching wider on his face and his grip of Felix’s hand tightened.

“Oh.”

“Would you go on a date with me?”

“A date? Like-”

“Just coffee or something. Nothing fancy but…” He looked around. “No offense, but I’d like to see you at some other setting than this flower shop. I like the shop, but I’m kind of bothering you at work.”

“You’re not!” Felix protested, gesturing around the shop with his free hand. “Do you see anyone else here? You’re keeping me company if anything!”

“Well, I’d still like to go on a date with you. If you want, that is.”

“Of course! I’d love to.”

“When do you get off tomorrow?”

“At ten.”

“So maybe no coffee for us then,” Chan said with a laugh. “But there is a café with late opening hours. We can get some tea.”

“I’d love that,” Felix mumbled, his cheeks heating up and his heart once again picking up speed in his chest.

They were both silent for a moment. Felix’s heart was about to break through his ribcage and his mind was just a mess. He was going on a date with Chan.

“Can I kiss you?” Chan asked, breaking the silence.

Felix only nodded, whispering a quiet “please.”

Chan let go of Felix’s hand, instead taking Felix’s face in his hands. As he pressed his lips against Felix’s, Felix tensed up for a second before just melting against Chan, hands on Chan’s cheeks to deepen the kiss.

  
  


“You are kind of an idiot,” Hyunjin, Felix’s werewolf friend, said as he laid on Felix’s bed, staring at the fairy as he paced back and forth. “Would you mind not having the wings out and about right now? You’re kind of getting fairy dust everywhere. I know this is your place but you’re going to whine about the fairy dust later.”

“I’m so stupid!” Felix exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. “I wasn’t going to tell him that I liked him! I confessed the wrong thing!”

“That’s why I said kind of an idiot,” Hyunjin said, the mattress creaking as he stood up and walked over to Felix. He grabbed Felix’s shoulders, halting his pacing. “Slip of tongue, happens. Don’t keep beating yourself up too much. You told him one of the things you needed to tell him, now you just need to tell him the other thing.”

He tilted his head, eyes soft like a puppy and Felix just frowned. Mostly directed to himself, still upset that he got into this situation. With a loud sigh, he reached for the necklace on the bed and pulled it over his head.

Having his wings concealed was straining at times and it made him feel weird, but it certainly stopped the excessive scattering of fairy dust.

Felix pouted.

“Just tell him tonight,” Hyunjin said, patting Felix on the cheek.

“But now we’re going on a date!”

“Yes, I am aware,” Hyunjin said, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t he coming around the shop before the date? Picking you up and all that romantic shit.”

“He is,” Felix said. “What about it?”

“Well, now you have a chance to talk to him and tell him the truth before he takes you out on a date. It’s perfect.”

“But-”

“No buts, only butts,” Hyunjin said and Felix snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re here for me to help you pick clothes for your date.” He looked Felix over. “You look like you need some help.”

“Stop,” Felix whined, his face warming up. “You’re mean.”

“I’m your friend, I’m supposed to be a bit mean.”

Felix just shoved Hyunjin playfully.

Hyunjin only laughed and grabbed onto Felix’s wrist, pulling him towards Felix’s wardrobe.

“Come on fairy boy, let’s see what you got.”

  
  


Nervousness made Felix’s body buzz and he felt as if his skin was crawling. Keeping his wings hidden had become too much, thus his necklace laid discarded on the counter. Too many giddy feelings inside his body for his body to also keep his true nature concealed. It was only nine twenty, so he had plenty of time before Chan came by.

His boss, a faun from the Endless Fields, would stop by around a bit before ten as well to prepare an order for tomorrow. So he figured that it was only better if he kept his wings out. If anything, the excessive amount of fairy dust of a dawn court fairy could help the flowers.

The flowers in the single section immediately perked up, their colors brightening as Felix entered the little nook in the back of the shop.

It was nearing the end of the week and soon these flowers would need to be changed into newer, fresh flowers.

“You’ll be half price tomorrow,” Felix whispered to the tulips as he crouched down beside them. “And then you can come home with me.”

There was a reason why Felix always got new vases for flowers. Maybe he was a bit of a hoarder but he liked to think of it like he was saving the flowers. He just needed vases for all of them.

As he walked around the single flowers, he glanced back to see the trail of glitter he left behind. Maybe he should get his necklace and sweep the floor before his boss came in.

“Felix?” a familiar voice asked and it was not his boss.

Felix’s blood ran cold and he widened his eyes, spinning around to face Chan. Chan was standing in the middle of the flower shop, looking as handsome as ever among the bright flowers with his black hair swept to the side. In his hands he was clutching a box with something. He stared at Felix, eyes flickering between Felix’s face and the fluttering wings behind him.

“I-I can explain!” Felix said, feeling panic rising within him. This wasn’t supposed to happen! “I was going to tell you! But I- You- I didn’t know how to tell you this.”

“Tell me… what?” Chan blinked, seemingly still trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

“I- Well. I’m-” Felix licked his lips. He wasn’t getting anywhere with this. “I’m a fairy,” he whispered, not sure if Chan heard him or not.

The silence that followed was terrible. Felix’s heart was pounding in his chest, so loudly that he could almost bet that Chan also heard it.

What if Chan hated him for lying?

Or just disliked him because he was a fairy? Fairies were quite ridiculous after all.

“Minho didn’t tell me that,” Chan finally said. Felix snapped his head up. “I thought he’d tell me if you were from the other realm as well, but apparently he missed a detail.”

“Wait. You know about Minho?”

“That he’s a nymph? Yes, I do. He told me about that during the first year of university. He didn’t tell me much about the rest of the magical world, and I never asked but I knew about it.”

“Oh.”

Felix lowered his head again, staring down at his shoes in shame. He felt stupid. Maybe he should have talked to Minho about this.

“So, you’re a fairy,” Chan said, taking a step closer.

Felix only nodded, his throat closing up and wings fluttering nervously.

“I was going to tell you yesterday,” he whispered, cheeks hot with shame. “But I-I stumbled over my words and I told you the wrong thing.”

“The wrong thing?”

Oh no. Felix stared at Chan, realizing what he had just said. “I mean- Not like that!” he added.

He was expecting Chan to frown at him, get mad or irritated. But instead, Chan just smiled. He placed the box in his hands to the side and walked up to Felix, opening his arms to offer him a hug.

Tears were beginning to well up in Felix’s eyes. He had way too many emotions inside of him right now. He wrapped his arms around Chan, pressing his nose into Chan’s shoulder.

Chan just held him, fingers brushing over Felix’s wings and it caused them to flutter. Felix let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a giggle.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time,” he said, his voice slightly muffled by Chan’s shirt. “I just didn’t know how and I didn’t know if you knew about the magical realm. And if you did, I was worried because what if you didn’t like fairies? And I really like you. I wasn’t lying when I told you that. I just- I didn’t- I meant to tell you about this first, and then about my crush on you but I messed up and told you the wrong thing first. And I-”

“Felix,” Chan said, humor lacing his voice as he gently grabbed onto Felix’s shoulders. He ended the hug, leaning back to look at Felix instead. The way he looked at Felix hurt. His dark eyes were so soft.

Felix felt like crying.

Okay, maybe he was crying already.

“You’re rambling,” Chan said, wiping the tears off Felix’s cheeks. “I don’t like you any less for just being a fairy. I don’t mind that you told me this later, or that I just happened to find out like this. You’re still the same person. You just have wings on your back.” He looked down at his hands. “And fairy dust on your cheeks it seems,” he said, laughing as he showed Felix’s his hand.

It was covered in glitter.

Felix flushed red.

“You’re going to have to get used to that if you’re going to date me,” he mumbled, feeling the embarrassment just grow bigger and bigger.

Chan looked at his hand, then on Felix’s face. He took Felix’s face in his hands, the smile so wide on his lips.

Felix’s heart was about to burst out of his chest.

“I think I can live with that,” Chan said, kissing Felix. “If you can stand having a boring human as your boyfriend.”

“You’re not boring,” Felix protested between kisses. “You’re the best human boyfriend.”

“Let’s go on that date first and we’ll see about that,” Chan said, pulling away. There was some fairy dust on his lips and Felix’s heart fluttered.

“Can I have another kiss?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Chan laughed, the sound seemingly brightening up the whole shop and he nodded. “Of course you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @moonsfreckles on twitter


End file.
